Christmas Magic
by merlin9584
Summary: This is a reveal. It's Christmas and Arthur, his wife Gwen and the knights find out about merlin's magic but when they try to find him again to help them out of trouble that only Merlin can help with. Will Merlin help or leave them to fend for themselves?
1. Reveal

**I might not be able to update that often because I'm trying to think of a couple ideas for my Drabble series The Goop Gangs **

It all started off as a normal day. Merlin entered Arthur and Gwen's sunlit bedroom to find an angry Arthur stand before him with is night trousers hanging off his hips and an angry expression on his face. Next to the angry king, Gwen stood to his right biting her lip looking worried.

"Merlin! Stop standing there and some servanty stuff." Arthur said to the annoyed warlock  
"Arthur!" Gwen cried to her husband while lightly hitting him on the back of the head."Don't be so mean to your BEST friend" Gwen stated smugly.  
"What!" Arthur and Merlin said at the same time. Gwen took the food off of Merlin and set it down on the table as if nothing had happened while Merlin and Arthur shared look then shrugged it off. Arthur sat next to Gwen on the old oak table leaving Merlin to fill up their empty goblets with some fresh water from the pitcher. The rulers of Camelot sat in silence before the king said "Oh Merlin I forgot to tell you but there is a feast tonight."  
"What is it for." Merlin gritted though his teeth in annoyance and Gwen gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh. You know just the usual Christmas feast. Honestly Merlin, how can you forget Christmas." Arthur said to a Merlin confused.  
"Well...It's just...that." Merlin stuttered  
"Spit it out Merlin." Arthur shouted while Gwen looked curious about what Merlin had to say about Christmas.  
"I have never celebrated it." Merlin whispered. Arthur stared at him like he had just grown a tail. Gwen jumped up and hug Merlin while he return it awkwardly.  
"How could you not have EVER celebrated Christmas!" Arthur and Gwen said simultaneously.  
"Well you have to take into consideration that my mother and I could only just just by on what we had." Merlin said shyly to them.  
"But what about when you came to Camelot?" Gwen said while Arthur nodded encouragingly.  
"Arrr no." Merlin said with a frown. The conversation was interrupted by Sir Leon entering in the room.  
"I'm sorry sire to intrude but we need your, Gwen and Merlin's help with setting up the banquet hall. Sir Leon slipped out of the room. Merlin went to the wardrobe and selected a causal top pendragon red and black pants for the king and a pale pink dress for the queen.

Once the trio were dressed and ready they walked down the servant filled halls. When they open the big wooden doors Merlin slipped behind the rulers into the perfect servant position even though everyone in the room knew the friendship between them. They walked in to be surprised how empty it was, with only Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Leon pushing the heavy tables into place. Merlin and Gwen put a red table cloths over the tables and started to set up the food while Arthur and the rest of the knights were sweeping and mopping.

"Psst Gwaine." Arthur whispered while they were both bending down to brush the dust into a pan.  
"Yeah." Gwaine whispered back looking at the serious look on Arthur's face  
"Well...you know Merlin has...well..."  
"The king is lost for words is he now." Gwaine said in his usual cheeky voice.  
"This is important. Merlin has never celebrated Christmas."  
"WHAT!"  
"Shhhhh" Arthur said in an attempt to make him be quite not noticing that everyone in the room was looking directly at them.  
"HE'S NEVER CELEBRATED CHRISTMAS. WHAT IS THIS RUBBISH!"  
As Gwaine shouted at Arthur, the knights were confused but there momentary confusion was fixed when they all got a hit over the head so they were looking at Merlin. Then they noticed, there friend had NEVER celebrated Christmas in his life. Merlin got back to work trying to ignore the stares he was getting.

After a while eventually everything was set up and Merlin only got a few sideway glances as he, Arthur and Gwen left the great hall and went to Arthur and Gwen's chambers.

When they arrived at the chambers Merlin got back to clean the spotless room. Gwen held her husband's hand and leaned over to his ear and whispered something that Merlin couldn't then gave she gave him a quick shove into Merlin's direction and then gave him a nod. Arthur walked over to Merlin and turned him around by his shoulders while Merlin kept his eyes staring at the now very interesting ground."Merlin." Arthur said quietly to him. "I didn't mean to come out like that. It's just that I was overwhelmed that you had never celebrated Christmas before and well... Oh I don't know it just sort of slipped out. Please I didn't want it to happen like that." Arthur said then saw Merlin smiling at him.  
"Ummmmmm Merlin are you okay.""Yeah it's just that it's the first time i've heard you say please this season." Arthur grabbed Merlin into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over his head.  
"Well Merlin don't get use to it." Arthur said while Gwen came running over to break up the play fight but tripped over at the last second causing her to bump in to the boys making them sprawled on the floor in a undignified heap.  
"Guys could you get off me." Merlin moaned under the weight of them both. As soon as the heard that they scrambled up to their feet and together helped Merlin up laughing the whole time. They got dressed into there feast clothes (not Merlin) and headed off the banquet hall as the sun was slipping under the hills.

Percival, Eylan, Gwaine and Leon were all at the top of the tables showing their status. Arthur and Gwen sat at the head table while Merlin floated behind the two. After a few minutes the guests rolled into the hall in their fancy dresses, armour or clothing and sat down on their seats. Merlin as well as the round table knights noticed that there was an empty seat next to Arthur. Merlin thought that there might be a surprise guest but that wasn't so. Arthur leaned back in his chair so he could speak to Merlin. Merlin thought that he might ask him to go get something from his chambers that he forgot but what came out of his mouth surprised him he jumped slightly.  
"Come on Merlin take a seat." he said loud enough so his wife and round table knights could here while he was indicating to the seat next to him and Gwaine. Merlin was to stunned to speak so he nervously sat down but cause an up roar from the guests. There were shouting this like "You don't deserve that." and "Get off! What do you think your doing." Merlin attempted to stand up but was held down by the king and Gwaine.  
"Silence!" Arthur yelled across the hall which stopped everyone from talking and looking directly at him. "Now everyone is listening I would like to inform you that I personally invited my manservant and best friend to this feast." Merlin smiled at that remembering the conversation they had had with Gwen this morning. Once everyone had settled down everyone started to grab the food and ale in Gwaine's case. Merlin looked at Arthur in confusion because he didn't know what to eat from the huge selection of meats, cheeses, fruits, vegetables and sweets. Arthur sighed and grabbed a slice of pork, chicken and venison as well as some apple and a piece of bread. Merlin gave him a look which read 'Geez Arthur I don't want any holes in my belt thank you very much' but Arthur returned the look with his own saying 'Eat it or I will force feed you.' After the look Merlin got he ate in silence until Arthur started a conversation with him.  
"So this is you first feast and your first Christmas."  
"Ummm yeah we have established that."  
"Not the feast part."  
"True." Merlin replied after a minute of awkward silence he found a good conversation starter. "So are you trying to persuade me to come on some suicidal mission or some boring hunt because I've never in my life sat down at a feast.""No of course not."  
"So Gwen told you too."  
"Yep, wait no, wait what was the question." Arthur blurted out while Merlin laughed.  
"Hey you said my name. Want are you two boys talking about." Gwen politely butted in.  
"Oh you know just the usual, Arthur getting confused about his love and what was not so normal is that he took advise from others." Merlin joked.  
"Oh yeah sure Merlin I can't just shout out to the world "Hey look I invited my manservant because I had a bet with my wife."  
"Wait, what? You did? What was the bet for?"  
"That if Arthur could get you to sit at the feast I would give him a Christmas present and if he couldn't I wouldn't give him one." Gwen stated  
"Oh." Merlin said. The conversation had died away when suddenly everything went quite for a while when suddenly all the guest that disapproved of Merlin sitting at the feast stood a ran directly at him. The knights drew their swords as did the king and made a physical barrier in front of Merlin. There was a lot of sword clashing until the guests yielded. There were only minor injures from the knights' side but a few worst ones in the opposing side.  
"That's enough! You shall all leave the hall for me your king and his friends and wife to finish their dinner! Go! Arthur yelled.

They all bustled out of the banquet hall leaving only Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Eylan standing in the hall."Are you okay Merlin." Leon asked.  
"Yeah, just a bit startled." Merlin replied  
"Don't worry mate we won't let anything happen to you." Gwaine said happily and the others murmured in agreement.

They all sat down and continued eating went they heard a scream with an almost instant crash as the double doors to the hall were blasted off its hinges and landed with a crash. A man whose face was covered with a black traveling cloak which had stains of brown and red clearly blood. The man raised his hand in a very magic way which now told everyone who they were dealing with. Arthur quickly stepped in front of Gwen which caused all of the knights it jump into action and form a semi-circle around the king and queen while Merlin was standing outside of the circle.  
"Well well well what do we have here? The brave knights trying to protect their king and queen but whose this."the man said while turning to face Merlin. He appeared in front of Melin in a flash which caused everyone to shout his name.  
"I can sense something. Something magically coming from you." the man hissed which made him pale. This wasn't what was meant to happen Merlin thought his magic was meant to be revealed at the best time. This wasn't it. Arthur is going to kill me.

The man backed away then suddenly shot a red ball of energy straight at the group(not Merlin) but it was defected with a twitch of a finger from Merlin creating a transparent blue shield. Everyone turned to him. Oh no Merlin thought.  
"Arr the young magician has revealed himself." The cloaked man said  
"N-n-n-no I-I-I didn't didn't mean to." Merlin stuttered. That's when everyone knew, Merlin has magic. The cloaked man left with a smirk and a flash.


	2. Battle

Chapter 2 - battle

Everyone just stared and stared, Merlin wished that they would stop and just say something. He wanted to know what they were thinking. Well he knew what they were thinking, all this time that he had known them and not told them. He was just a liar.

While Merlin was to busy looking at the white stone floors thinking about what they were thinking the guards burst through the old wooden doors with polished swords in hand. Merlin looked up slightly backing away from the guards only to walk into Percival. He span around trying to get away but Percival's strong hand grabbed his not so strong forearm. This caused Merlin to panic. He tried to twist his way out from the bear like grip.

As Merlin was struggling against Percival Gwen sent the guards out and the king and knights were watching with different eyes. The king was angry and confused while Gwaine looked happy because he was thinking of all of the pranks he could pull with Merlin's magic. Elyan, Leon and Gwen were just confused. Merlin was too scared to realise that Percival was trying to calm him down. Merlin's thin arm slipped out of Percy's grip and he fell onto his rump. He looked wide eyed up at him, fear was the only emotion in his eyes. Merlin knew this was the only chance to run so he did.

He jumped up and sprinted out the double doors and ran down the winding corridors. He was being followed. He heard footsteps gaining on him. He tried to shut doors to stop them from coming to close but Merlin was tiring. He couldn't think, not even to use his magic. Lucky for Merlin there were twelve horses tethered to a long wooden pole in the middle of the courtyard. He ran faster to get to the stallions. He ran full force into the wooden pole holding the horses which will leave a bruise he was sure. He ducked under it untied the reins, put his left foot in the stirrup and swung his right leg over the back of the horse and sat in the leather saddle. The gathered up his reins and galloped out of the courtyard. Unknown to Merlin his perusers grabbed the horses next to his and galloped after him. The tree branches scraped everyone's faces and arms and the dust that the horse were picking up was causing a dust screen so Arthur could only make out a silhouette of his servant.

"Merlin wait" Arthur called to his servant. They all slowed their horses down knowing Merlin won't stop. Everyone looked at each other with one question on their lips "Did anyone know."

They started to head back to the castle.

"Darling are you okay." Gwen asked her confused husband.

"Yeah I'm just confused. I thought I knew him. Why didn't he tell us." As Arthur said this a tear fell from his face onto his saddle.

"It's okay princess we'll find him and bring him home." Gwaine said

"No."

"What." Everyone said simultaneously at Arthur's statement.

"I said no. If he wants to run away then let him. I don't need him. I need a non lying, non clumsy servant not Merlin. And I don't need a magical one!" Arthur yelled and cantered off towards his kingdom.

Gwen looked at the knights and said "I'm gonna miss him magic or not."

"Yeah." The knights said looking the way Merlin had rode off with tears in their eyes.

"This is the first Christmas he has celebrated and now it's ruined. I got him a present and everything." Gwaine said sadly they all nodded agreement lost in their own imagination of Merlin's first Christmas. Laughter, cheering, dancing and maybe a truth or dare game. There would be loads of food, chicken, duck, cow, venison, fruits, vegetables and sweets.

One month later Swords were clashing and burnt flesh filled the air. Morgana's knights and sorcerers were the best competition Camelot has seen in a long time. Their armour a deep red and chain mail as black as a chuck of coal. Their protective gear was not only different colour to Camelot's but it glowed with power, telling the Camelot knights and guards that the sorcerers had enchanted them. Not only the knights wearing enchanted amour but the sorcerers all had grey shields around them stopping all dangers the plagued them.

Leon and Arthur were fighting back to back swinging their swords against the enemy. They had killed many of the opposing knights finding a weakness under their armpits where there is no chain mail or armour. Leon has sweat dripping down his face along with everyone else. His face had a few scratches and bruises but was otherwise unharmed.

Arthur was sweating badly he had killed over forty men in the past two hours, not nearly enough to give them the upper hand. Compared to Leon he was in tip top shape other that a few bruises on his sword arm and cheek. His chain mail is wet from the rain the day before. He had not got a new servant since Merlin had revealed his most treasured secret. Everyone was a bit worried about how much training he had done and how he isn't as graceful as he was before, now he's hacking at the enemies not killing them with one blow.

On the other side of the courtyard Gwaine and Percival were also fighting back to back. They had both killed sixty men all up. As well Gwaine and Percival were sweating hard. Their chain mail was dry unlike Arthur's because the spent a good deal of time drying it so it wouldn't rust. Percival, being as tall as he is, has a good upper hand on the enemy. His torso has a couple of bruises from backs of swords that have bounced off of his chain mail.

Gwaine was in a similar state to Percival, he was sweating and had a few bruises. The only difference he had compared to the other knight is a long deep cut from his left eyebrow to his nose.

"Are you okay." Percival shouted to Gwaine.

"Yeah. If only Merlin was here then he could deal with some of the sorcerers."

"That's what I was thinking." Percival said sadly.

"Hey Percy I think we need help." Gwaine joked.

"Yeah by a certain clumsy sorcerer." Percival joked back.

"Hmmm." Gwaine nodded in agreement. After a few minutes and three deaths of the evil knights they both picked up conversation again.

"How do you think Elyan is going." Percival said

"Hopefully alright. He's got a pretty bad injury. Luckily he can still hold a crossbow and has got a good aim."

"Yeah."

Said knight was leaning heaving against the wall and aiming at the red armoured knights. The injury he got from the knight felt like it was on fire. The cut almost killed him had Arthur not bumped into him. The cut was from the right side of his collar bone to his hip. It was't very deep but it was still life threat to him. He had to be carried in by Percival to the hospital were Gaius cleaned the wound with water and put a lumpy smelly green paste on it then bandaged it up. After a few minutes rest he set off again with a crossbow and arrows and stood on the western wall to get the best aiming points. He can't do much from up there but he has still killed around twenty soldiers.

"Yes." Elyan whispered to himself as he killed a sorcerer whose shield fell from the pressure of six Camelot knights banging their sharp swords against it.

Nightfall

As night fell the knights of the round table came inside the now blackened castle to swap places with other knights. They all met up in Arthur's chamber along with the queen of Camelot.

"Our defences are falling. The sorcerers are gaining the upper hand. Does any one know any way to defeat them." Arthur said while sitting down at the table pouring wine into everyone's glasses. As the knights sat down Percival and Gwaine shared a look remembering their conversation they had on the battle field.

"Well." Arthur persisted with a tone of failure in his voice.

"Sire we can only defeat magic with magic." Percival said wisely

"Earth to Percival if you haven't realised magic is banned from Camelot." Elyan said "Oh wait I get it... You want... Him to... Help us... Don't you." Elyan said realising what Percival indirectly said.

"No." Arthur said "There has to be another way."

"Arthur I think you know as well as I do we need Merlin's help." Gwaine said trying to calm Arthur down

"Sweetheart I think their right." Gwen said softly.

"I-I-I just. I just don't think I can... Argh why did he have to learn magic. It would have been easier if he didn't." Arthur stated sadly

"Arthur if Merlin didn't learn magic we would be in more trouble than we are now. At least now we have hope. We can seek him out ask him if he wants to help us." Percival said but before anyone could answer Gaius opened the door and slammed it behind him with force no one knew he had.

"Merlin didn't learn magic." He stated

"Gaius he-" Gwen was cut of by Gauis yelling

"He was born like that he could move objects before he could talk. He had a destiny to protect you Arthur Pendragon no matter what happens he will help with or without your permission because it's in his DNA to use his gifts to protect you and all of Camelot. Why can't you be as forgiving as Lancelot, Arthur." After Gaius had finished his rant and stormed off to the hospital to help the injured knights and guards. Everyone was gob smacked not only at Gaius' sudden appearance but also because Merlin never had a choice to learn magic he was born with it.

"Poor Merlin... He must if been so scared his WHOLE life." Gwen said with a slight sob.

"I never knew it was his whole life." Arthur said confusedly. Gwaine stood up and jumped onto the table and clapped his and said

"Right so that clears that up let's go find ourselves a warlock." He jumped off of the table and started to head out if the door when Arthur said

"What's a warlock." Gwaine spun in his heel to face him and his fellow knights and Queen.

"A person born with magic geez Arthur get to know magic a little better."

"How do you know that then." Elyan said. Gwaine strolled over to him and out his hand on his shoulder.

"Mate I have been to many taverns in distant lands and heard many stories about magic's goods and bads. I met someone at a tavern called Harry he could make my mug never go dry. It was amazing until one day the was a tavern brawl and he died. Nice man he was."

The knights were looking at him in wonder wishing they could've met the man. Arthur was trying to his a smile and Gwen was looking at him fondly.

"I wonder if Merlin can do that." Leon said who had been quite until now. "We'll there's only one way to find out." Gwaine said

"Merlin." Everyone one replied and got up from their chairs drained their glasses.

I'm super duper sorry about the late update I have been busy these holidays. Sorry about all of the mistakes you find I try to edit it well but let's just say that that editing isn't my strong point.


	3. Gates, rivers and horses

They got up from their seats and all left the room except Arthur and Gwen.

"Gwenivere um." Arthur attempted to speak to his wife but just couldn't get his words out but Gwen knew he was worried he had every right to be. He had found out about his best friends magic even if he wouldn't admit that Merlin was his best friend and on top of that he didn't get to speak to him because he ran away aftter his reveal.

Arthur sat on top of his red bed clothes that had been perfectly straightened by his new man servant George, who had filled in for Merlin when he was kidnapped by Morgana and her men. Arthur could hardly stand his 'yes sire', 'my lord' and 'your majesty' and all of his blasted brass jokes. He rubbed his eyes then pushed his hair in defeat. His wife came and sat next to him, the bed dipping in at the added weight added to it.

"Come on Darling, you need to be strong for your knights, Camelot and ... Merlin." She said pausing before she said 'Merlin'

"How can I. He, he betrayed me." Arthur sobbed "He learnt magic."

"Arthur he didn't remember Gaius said that he was born with it." Gwen said while attempting to comfort her king and husband. She pulled him into a hug while he sobbed on her shoulder wetting her lavender dress.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes while Arthur tried to regain some of his honour. As Arthur sat up Gwen stared at his red rimmed blood shot eyes with his tears creating a wake down both of his cheeks. Gwen pulled back the covers and help him into them then settled down besides him speaking words of reassurance hoping it would comfort him.

"I love you my king and I know that your best friend it out there waiting. Waiting for you to bring him home and stop this war together and when it's all done your going to celebrate and maybe just maybe keep him in Camelot and give him his late Christmas present." Not expecting an answer she rolled over but kept a hold of his hand when the whisper of her husband's voice broke the silence of the night.

"I hope your right my sweet." He spoke in a genuine voice not a trace of lying could be herd.

While Arthur and Gwen sat in their chambers. Gwaine and Percival had decided to head towards Gwaine's room so they could both calm down with a mug of mead and talk more about their ideas on Merlin and his magic.

They both silently decided that they weren't going to talk about magic while roaming the hall of a place where magic is banned on pain of death.

When they arrived in Gwaine's chambers Percival picked up a cloth and wiped the mugs down so no unwanted dirt and grime could get in their drinks. Once done Gwaine poured the mead into the mugs almost overfilling them.

"So were you good friends with the man at the 'Horse's Hoof'." Percival said trying to ease the conversation in slowly.

"Sort of... Well I mean I knew him well enough that he would refill my cup for free and I knew his name but to be honest I don't remember much only that we both drink ourselves silly and that we both kept getting fined for disturbing the other people in the tavern." Gwaine said happy with awkward silence gone only to be followed by another pause.

Gwaine was the one who plucked up the courage to speak about Merlin.

"I can't wait to give Merlin my Christmas present I've been saving for him."

"Same. I hope he likes what I gave him." Percival said lamely

"I'm sure he will. He's never had Christmas so he doesn't know what to expect and between you and me I want to, once everyone has settled down and this war is won, I'm going to give the biggest, most amazing Christmas anyone has ever had. There's going t be meat all across the table with smoked fish and the finest fruit and vegetables anyone can find." Gwaine said with excitement and Percival smiling imagining what Gwaine described and added "Yeah and lots of mead, ale, rye, whiskey and wine. It would be the best Christmas anyone will of has ever had."

They drank for hours talking about pranks they could play on the cook, Sir Memphis and all the other people in their lives that annoyed them with the help of Merlin's magic.

By now most of their words were slurred and didn't make any sense. They both decided they should get some sleep Gwaine stumbled across the room and fell face first onto his bed not bothering to get under the covers while Percival tripped and stumbled to the wooden bed they lay in the antechamber meant for a servant but Gwaine always insisted not to have a servant but the bed was never removed which at the moment Percival was very thankful for.

Elyan and Leon both decided to get a good night rest. After they said good night to each other they both headed to they own chambers and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow but unlike Gwaine they both pulled their bed sheets up. Both if their dreams filled with Merlin and magic.

Unlike everyone else Gaius couldn't sleep he lay awake staring out of the window where the full moon shine through the window reflecting onto Gaius' potions and kink knacks that are clustering the tables and shelves. The only thing he could think about...

Merlin

Whenever he tried to change the subject it always came back to his ward. When he finally fell asleep it was a few hours after midnight but sleep didn't save him from his nightmares of Merlin being killed by bandits or Arthur and his knights killing him even though he tried to believe that that would never happen and Arthur would never lead an attack on Merlin.

As the sun rose as did the knights of the round table, their king and queen. Luckily for Gwaine and Percival by some miracle they didn't have a huge hangover just a small pounding of the head.

Percival got up and walked to his chambers to quickly wash and get dressed into his amour. He got into the bath that had already been drawn for him by a servant. He grabbed the sponge and washed his body and hair and stepped out of the bath. He dried himself with a towel and and got ready for his journey to find Merlin.

Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan all woke and washed in the same manner as Percival but Arthur who was growling at George in his anger.

"Argh why can't you do anything right. Wait let me rephrase that, do something wrong!" Arthur yelled at a frightened George who sprinted out of the room and leaned against the wall tears forming in his eyes but no one realise because no one cared.

They were going to find Merlin and he was going to help them. The knights and Arthur had all tacked up their horses and brought supplies ranging from food to bandages to a small drum that Elyan can play surprisingly well.

After Arthur had ordered Sir Galahad to lead the knights in battle and make all of the decisions while he and the other were gone but to inform his wife of any changes that occur.

They all set out of the eastern gate which is the least used gate and because that there isn't an entire army in their way so this was the best way to go. They cantered through the lower town jumping over any boxes and other objects that stood in the way.

Once they opened the rusting gate which took a while even if they did have everyone pushing it open. They couldn't get it very far but it was open enough for their horses and riders to slip through the opening.

They galloped across the grasslands and jumped over a small stream. When they reached the edge of the woods they dismounted and pulled the reins over their mounts head's and lead them to a small lake which the horses drank greedily from while their owners drank from their goat skin then refilled them.

After a few minutes of drinking Gwaine dropped to his bum and groaned "I'm hungry." Everyone laughed at that.

Leon looked up at the sun realising that it was about one in the afternoon Arthur realised this at the same time as his second in command they both said "It's one in the afternoon. Lets have lunch." Simultaneously. Which made everyone crack up more.

Percival got out some dried meat and bread and set it down on his cloak. Gwaine jumped in at first chance and grabbed the biggest piece of meat on offer. The others took the food in a much more knightly and in Arthur's case kingly matter. They chewed in silence only hearing the occasional flick of a horses tail and clatter of swords shifting on the owner's hip as they grabbed more food to fill their stomachs.

Once everyone was happy with the capacity of the stomachs they untied the horses mounted and rode off in the direction that they had last seen Merlin gallop off just over a month ago. _It seems so much longer than that_. Gwaine thought but was quickly pulled off of the subject when his horse suddenly stopped and he went crashing into a thick oak tree.

"Your just as bad as Merlin, Gwaine. I mean come on get your head out of the clouds and watch where your going." Arthur said. Gwaine just realising that his horse stopped because it didn't want to run into the tree. Gwaine quickly mounted and heard Leon say

"Sire that's worst than Merlin he doesn't bang into trees." Once again everyone was laughing.

Merlin sat in his cave which used to be the cave of his father, Balinor. He had set it up nicely now there was herbs hang on the walls natural holes and he had made up a bed. He has a good food supply just in case he can't find anything to eat and he brought a few small things that would help him live a better life in hiding like thick blankets, spare clothes and a ruck sack filled with essentials just in case he needed to make a break for it. Most of the stuff he didn't need to buy because was all here from when his father had lived here.

His horse grazed the grass on the hill above the cave. He was a beautiful black stallion with dark brown socks, muzzle and eyes. Merlin found himself lying in the field with his horse who he had recently named Apollo. He did this for most of the day, dreaming what everyone's reactions are and how they were coping with it.

_Arthur's probably already got a new servant._ Merlin thought bitterly not knowing why he was angry at Arthur getting a new servant. He also thinks about if this never happened he would of had his first Christmas. Whenever Merlin thought of this he felt all fuzzy inside picturing presents and food and laughing.

But today Merlin wasn't thinking of any of these he was watching the clouds move slowly across the the pale blue sky finding shapes. He first saw a castle, Camelot then a rabbit, a dog just to name a few.

Before he knew it he was being woken up by a soft muzzle of Apollo brushing his left cheek. He looked up into his eyes seeing friendship and loyalty covering his pupils he grabbed Apollo's halter and lead rope and slipped it on leading him back down the hill into his cave upon realising that the sun was setting.

Once he tied him up he gave Apollo an apple and he settled down into his bed. Falling asleep after a few minutes.

**Sorry for the late update I'm going to try and update every weekend but if I don't it will be on the Monday night. And please review it doesn't have to be long. I would also like if people gave me some advise. Thank you so much all of my lovely reviewers.**


	4. Thoughts by the camp fire

Thoughts by the camp fire

The knights and Arthur reached a good clearing big enough for their horses to graze and they could see if they were about to be ambushed. As the sun set over the hills, Percival and Elyan started it cook up dinner which gave everyone a rest and really think about what they were doing. Arthur sat next to Gwaine on a log that was next to the comforting fire. Leon tended to the horses.

'I don't even know why I'm here' Arthur thought sourly. 'He betrayed me just like Morgana and my uncle. Just because Gaius says that Merlin was born with magic doesn't mean he needs to use it. Why not let it fade away over time he's had years for it to do that, his whole life in fact, if Gaius speaks the truth. We have been through everything together. He has seen the dangers of magic yet he still practices the evil art of sorcery.'

"Argh." Arthur moaned. Everyone turned to him thinking he might say something but it was all silent.

Until...

"Gwaine!" Arthur snapped making everyone of the knights jump at the sound of his voice. Gwaine turned his head to his king and have him a nod.

"How can you trust Merlin. Your the one that came up with the idea to go get him and bring him back to 'save' Camelot!" Arthur yelled

"Arthur, Merlin has been your manservant for many years. Am I correct? Gwaine asked which Arthur and the rest of the knights nodded in agreement wondering where Gwaine was going with this. "I've been thinking he has access to Gaius' chamber which contain poison which he could just put on your food on slip it into your wine and kill you. Or he could use magic to kill you while your back was turned." Gwaine continued.

As Gwaine spoke it got Arthur thinking 'maybe he's right but maybe he isn't. He could of been trying to build up our friendship so I would trust him.'

Gwaine was listing every time Merlin had saved Arthur from battles to poisoned goblets to bandits. As Gwaine was talking about the stories that obviously Leon, he or Merlin had told on pervious hunting trips when everyone exchanged stories around the camp fire. Arthur began to realise that if Merlin was evil then he would be dead but he wasn't...well obviously. It was then that Arthur knew he had to find Merlin and bring him home even if he had to get in his knees and beg for him to come home and save Camelot.

Leon was brushing Elyan's horse trying to get his mind off of everything but it only made his mind wonder further. He was asking questions like 'Why am I going to find a sorcerer that could kill us? Because he is your friend and he won't kill you he never has tried.' His mind would answer.

He got his mind to go blank by only thinking of every brush stroke on the horse's side and the leaves rustling in the breeze. When Arthur shouted "Argh." Which made his head spin round at break neck speed in surprise of his king voice which he had not heard for many was disappointed that Arthur didn't say anything so he got back to grooming the horses.

"Gwaine." Well that got Leon's attention. He turned his head to see if Gwaine had done anything but he only saw Gwaine sitting on the log next to Arthur staring at him with curiosity.

"How can you trust Merlin. Your the one that came up with the idea to go get him and bring him back to 'save' Camelot!" Arthur yelled. Leon was surprise at how many words Arthur had used and the anger that was in his voice.

"Arthur, Merlin has been your manservant for many years. Am I correct? Gwaine asked which Leon, Arthur and the rest of the knights nodded in agreement wondering where Gwaine was going with this. "I've been thinking he has access to Gaius' chamber which contain poison which he could just put on your food on slip it into your wine and kill you. Or he could use magic to kill you while your back was turned." Gwaine continued. 'He does have a point' Leon thought getting very happy that Gwaine was smarter than he looked and that he wasn't looking at Merlin's magic as an evil but he was thinking of his many times Merlin COULD of killed Arthur but didn't.

Then Gwaine started listing all the stories that he had enjoyed from previous camping trips focusing on Merlin's role in every single one. And that's how when Leon truly believed that Merlin was going to help them and he would help him in every way that he could.

Percival may not talk much but he thought about every action before him did them, that's why he is here finding Merlin because he and Merlin were good friends and he has never tried to kill him or and of his fellow knights and wouldn't even think about trying to kill Arthur they were just too closer friends for him ever to kill him.

He listened closely to Gwaine's conversion with Arthur becoming even more sure that he won't rest until Merlin is found and he is living in the castle like normal well as close to normal as possible. Percival drifted off to the conversion he had with the round table focusing on the comment Gwaine had said about the man at the tavern who made Gwaine's drink never run dry.

He was quickly snapped out of it when a drop of chicken soup land onto his hand, burning it. He stirred it up hoping that he hadn't over cooked the chicken and served it in to the bowls that were laying on the forest floor. It was all silent now as Percival got up and gave a plate to everyone then finally getting his own.

'How does Merlin do this plus the horses I will never know.' Percival thought as his stomach growled echoing off of the cliff face that was situated behind him.

Elyan was as angry as Arthur he may not of known Merlin as well as the others but he was extremely annoyed by the fact that Merlin had magic the very thing that killed his father. He was thinking about the goofy manservant that couldn't walk without tripping over something even air. Elyan just couldn't put the two together magic and Merlin they just didn't fit like a jigsaw puzzle or a too small ring.

But like everyone but Percival and Gwaine he was moved by Gwaine's speech and was seeing from a different point of view which opened Eylan's eyes and made him realise that just because Merlin has magic doesn't mean that we should forget about every thing he has done for us and not done in the killing case.

All the knights slept soundly knowing that they were doing the right thing and Melrin was going to help them and come back home to live his days in the safety of the palace after a big long chat about his magic.

Merlin woke to someone shaking him, he groaned and sat up. Once his vision had cleared he saw a young boy perhaps of eight staring at him with worry. 'Why is he worried.' Merlin thought but that's when it hit him this was the eldest son of a women he helped during he brith of her fourth son. Merlin jumped up knowing that something was probably wrong with the newly born child.

The little boy didn't need to speak to tell Merlin that it was urgent. It was in the little boy's eyes they were filled with tears, worry and hopelessness. Merlin quickly tacked up Apollo grabbed the reins and ran outside and up the hill with the young boy following him. Merlin picked up the boy from under the armpits and hoisted him up onto the saddle once the boy was settled Merlin climbed up behind him and he galloped off to the house.

The wind was whipping against their faces and water was splashing them as Apollo ran through the river surrounding the village. The cantered up to the house and came to a quick stop. Dismounting from Apollo then grabbing the boy they ran into the house to only be greeted by a family surrounding a bed. Merlin pushed his way through the people the see the mother sick with a cold but had worked up a fever.

She had given birth very recently and with the cold and fever her life was in the balance. Merlin grabbed the bucket of water and cloth and placed it on her sweaty forehead. Merlin ran outside and grabbed a few herbs from Apollo's saddle pack that would help and ran back inside.

He crushed the herbs into a thick orange paste which looked very similar to the troll potion he had to drink those many years ago. He knew if he didn't put an enchantment on the paste the mother would die so that's what he did. The whispered a few selected words that he had remembered from Gaius' magic book he had finished readying some time ago. He put the herbs down the women's throat and suddenly he breathing slowed and the heart rate came back to normal.

"She should be fine now." Merlin said to the family. He received many thanks and hand shakes even a few hugs from the younger children. Once he had finished being congratulated he mounted Apollo and trotted out of the village.

He slowed to a walk and stopped at the river they had ridden over just a few minutes ago to get a drink for both parties. While Apollo slurped up the cool liquid Merlin cupped his hands together and drank. Once they were both happy they rode to the hill on their cave and Merlin laid down while Apollo munched on the grass.

A few hours later Merlin and Apollo went inside to the cave and went to sleep. Only to be woken up by a shout of his name by a person who he thought he would never hear from again.

Sorry that it is shorter than the other chapters but I had writers block. PLEASE review.


	5. Reunion

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. The knights gave him a 'do you really think that's gonna help' look but Arthur ignored the look and kept calling as the knights shared a look. They had arrived at a hill just before dawn. They had just eaten breakfast in hope that someone might come up with an idea. Sadly they had to go in blind.

It was now that everyone had realised that they had no idea where they were going. They continued down the hill on their steads when they heard a horse neigh but they knew it was one of their horses as it came from under them.

That's when Arthur had a flash back of the dragon torching Camelot and coming here to find Balinor. 'Maybe Merlin is here' Arthur thought not realising that every single knight was thinking the same thing. In the excitement of it all Arthur called Merlin's name again and galloped down the hill side with the knights on his heels.

He reach the dark cave and heard something. Arthur listened closely finally realising that it was the horse Merlin had taken the day he had ran away. Apollo trotted up to Arthur's horse, Thunder and touched his nose. Gwaine watched the scene with fondness, imaging that it was Arthur and Merlin's reunion.

Gwaine was to lost in thought that he didn't notice Merlin standing at the mouth of the cave in just his brown trousers. His chest was flecked with black hairs and his feet were moving up and down in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Merlin tried to walk away without anybody noticing but his foot slipped on a lose rock and he went tumbling into the stream. He tried to push off of the bottom but he couldn't seem to reach it. He had never learnt how to swim, his mother never saw it as a life skill but now Merlin really needed that skill. He was running out of air he knew that he was going to die in this river but he heard a splash and felt strong arms hold him around the waist. He was brought up to the surface and gulped in the precious air. Two sets of hands grabbed his wrists and hauled him up onto the rocky bank. Merlin saw a blond haired face loom into view but he didn't have time to full take in what was happening before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Arthur. He was pulled up into a sitting position finally noticing that Arthur wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hey Merlin it's time to come home." Arthur said in the happiest tone the knights had heard in a long time. Merlin smiled up at him a said "Okay on one condition." Only yesterday Merlin had truly started to miss Camelot, Arthur, the knights, Gwen and Gaius. He was so happy that they had came even though he didn't feel as safe as he used to but the tone of Arthur's voice and the smiles from the knights gave him hope that they forgave him and that he shouldn't of ever ran away.

"Anything!" Everyone shouted excitedly finally being able to see Merlin stroll the halls of Camelot and blabber and joke with them once more.

"You let me finish my story before jumping to conclusions and I get one week off." Merlin said in a surprisingly princely tone.

"Of course." Arthur replied so happily that his voice broke and he had tears running down his face. Merlin jumped up and hugged Arthur to comfort him which unsurprisingly worked and Arthur stared at his knights a smiled a toothy grin which looked like Merlin's.

"Group hug!" Gwaine yelled. Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival rugby tackled Arthur and Merlin to the ground and all gave Merlin hugs plus a few noogies here and there. Once things had settle down slightly they were all as happy as any person could be.

They headed into the cave and sat down on the blankets that had been put on the ground for comfort. Merlin got a few apples and berries and put them in a small wooden bowl that had been roughly carved.

"Sorry I don't have much." Merlin said sadly

"It's okay Merlin we have some extra supplies." Gwaine said fondly and walked outside too his mare, Blueberry and got his overly large wine skin and his not so big water skin. He walked over to Thunder and grabbed some dried meat and various fruits and vegetables for Merlin. He plodded back to the cave and set his arm full of goods and set them in the middle of the circle. Everyone ate peacefully while Gwaine only got the slightest bit drunk.

As they ate Arthur watched Merlin making sure he ate enough and had lots to drink. Merlin had reached behind him to grab a red shirt and pulled it over his head so hat he wasn't bear chested anymore. Arthur saw Merlin do this so he got up and brought his amour and under shirt back to the circle. He got his under shirt on then Merlin helped him with his chain mail and amour. Then continued to eat.

"So when are we heading back to Camelot." Elyan asked between mouthfuls

"We'll set off after lunch." Arthur responded

"So soon?" Merlin said surprised

"Yeah...What's wrong Merlin."

"Er...Nothing. It's just I thought I had more time. I need to say good bye to some people."

"That's fine Merlin we can go visit them on the way."

"Okay." Merlin said brightening up from the somber mood he was in previously. He finished his apple and threw the core in the centre and got up. He picked up his ruck sack and collected his sleeping bag, bowl, plate, mug, cutlery and clothes. He tossed the bag in the corner and went outside to get Apollo. He approached Apollo and grabbed him by the halter and lead him inside, little did he know that the other horses were following king and his knights burt out with laughter as they watched their horses follow Merlin.

"What are you laughing at." Merlin said but they were to busy laughing they could only point in the directions of the horses. Merlin looked behind him to see the horses staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Merlin chuckled to himself and kept walking. The others got up and collected their steads and tacked them up while Merlin tied his meagre supplies to his saddle. They all exited the cave together, the knights didn't look back but Arthur noticed that Merlin had stopped and was looking back at the cave longingly.

"Merlin." Arthur called "Come on." Merlin blinked and turned to face Arthur after a few seconds Merlin walked up to Arthur and his knights, who had now stopped and mounted up.

They all trotted up the the hill and went to turn left by Merlin coughed which grabbed their attention and realised that Merlin was going in the other direction. They all galloped to catch up to Apollo's steady canter and rode side by side like equals.

They reached a small village but the 'warriors' kept riding while Merlin stopped.

"Hey!" Merlin called. They quickly pulled up their horses and turned around to notice Merlin surrounded by what looked like the whole village. They caught on to a couple of words like 'Thankyou.', 'Your the kindest man.' And 'You saved our lives, thankyou.' Knowing that Merlin had done something important they tried to listen to the conversations but couldn't get much out of it but they knew Merlin would tell them. They saw many of the villages hugging him tightly with tearful good Merlin got out of the group and the people started to leave it was about half an hour later.

"Okay I'm ready." Merlin said as he trotted over to them.

"Good! Lets go!" Arthur said as he clapped his hands together once. They all galloped toward the sinking sun hoping to get Camelot for the next day.

After a few hours of hard riding they were about four hours away from Camelot but the sun had stopped them so they made camp quickly. Merlin hadn't had so much exercise in so long once they had stopped he fell from his horse onto the leafy ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he jumped off of Thunder and fell to his knees beside Merlin and cradled his head. Gwaine set up Merlin's bed roll so Arthur could lay him down while Percival, Leon and Elyan went hunting for food and wood. Once Gwaine had set the bed up Arthur picked Merlin up and tucked him into bed while Gwaine helped. Once done Gwaine set up the other sleeping bags and Arthur untacked the sweaty horses and tied them to a low hanging branch so they could eat at the small patch of grass. By the time the jobs were done Elyan came back holding three rabbits and a squirrel while Percival held a huge pile of wood as humanly possible and Leon was holding two crossbows and a rabbit trap. Arthur helped skin the rabbits and Gwaine helped Percival light the fire. Together they got the rabbits and squirrel cooking and made a small rabbit and apple stew for Merlin.

"Merlin." Percival whispered to him lightly shaking him. Merlin looked at him tiredly as Percival sat him up and handed him the bowl of broth and helped him eat it.

"Percy, bring Merlin over to the fire." Gwaine said. Percival responded by picking Merlin up and leaning him against Arthur's shoulder and went back to get the bowl and handed it to Arthur, who had finished his dinner so Percival could eat his.

Arthur put Merlin back to bed and went to clean up the dishes. Leon stood watch and listened to the slow breathing of his fellow knights and friend. Ten minutes later Arthur came back with semi clean dishes before chuckling them in the closest saddle bag and collapsing into his bed and falling asleep almost immediately. During the night everyone had taken watch except Merlin who had not stirred since having his stew. The sun was rising over the trees as the group packed up camp leaving Merlin sleeping as long as possible but now everything was packed but Merlin's sleeping roll. Gwaine leaned over Merlin's still body and lightly patted his cool cheek which effectively woke him up with a small groan. Merlin got up and splashed water on his face to try and wake himself up. He lazily mounted Apollo and rode next to Percival.

They reached the top of Raven point, the most beautiful sight awaited them. The turrets of Camelot and the bordering villages laid in the distance with various types of trees boarding the area creating the forest that they hunted in. Knowing that they were only one hour away from Camelot they galloped through the woods and fast as they could in attempt to get to Camelot as quickly as possible. The trees scrapped their faces as they rode.

It was about midday when they reached the drawbridge of cod smell the burning of Camelot as they approached. They cantered into the middle of the courtyard to be greeted by the queen and Gaius. Merlin only got halfway from dismounting before he was hugged by Gwen who also gave him a kiss on the cheek for good measure. The knights and Arthur watched fondly as Merlin and Gwen hugged soon to be replaced by Gaius hugging Merlin. They had to be quick as the enemy were still firing. Camelot was in ruins, the walls were burnt and things were still alight.

"Let's go." Leon whispered to the other knights and they grabbed their horses and Merlin's and Arthur's and headed over to the stable to untack them and settle them down for the night. Gwaine feed the horses their usual feed but snuck a few carrots in there. After about ten minutes in the stables they went up to Arthur's and Gwen's chambers knowing that's where they will be as well as trying to dodge the enemies, lucky no one was injured.

Gwen and Arthur lead Merlin up the stairs to their chambers, on the way telling a servant to prepare a hot bath and food for eight.

"Merlin where were you? I was so worried. What happened?" Gwen babbled

"I'm fine Gwen and I'll tell you once we're settled and I'll start the story from the beginning." Merlin replied. The four of them reached their destination and sat down at the table and the knights burst into the room followed by five servants who set the table up making it look like the banquet hall.

"So Merlin start from the beginning." Arthur said.

"Well..." Merlin started. "Erm...shouldn't we be helping with the war."

"Right." Arthur said and jumped up followed by Merlin and the knights.

Ok there you go everyone not the best chapter but there it is. I forgot to say at the beginning that it his isn't beta. THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER. There is going to be one or two more chapters. See you soon. AND PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Late Christmas

Arthur lead the way down the stairs followed by Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine and Merlin who was at the back. They raced done the stairs at top speed when they heard Merlin shout "Wait!" They quickly came to a stop struggling to keep their balance as they bumped into one another.

"What is it Merlin mate." Gwaine said

"Erm...I was just wondering if maybe you know I could...help."

"Merlin if your trying to ask permission to use your magic then it's a yes. Now let's go." Arthur said

"Really."

"Yes, now lets go." With Arthur's final statement they keep running to the fight. The numbers had gone down quite a bit, many red armoured men were lying on the cobblestone courtyard. Leon realised that most of the Camelot knights weren't down here, he quickly scanned the area. He sighed in defeat but then the noticed most of them were on the second story with crossbows.

"Clever." He whispered to himself.

The group sprinted towards the enemy with their swords held high. As they were running Merlin chanted a spell which put a blue shield around them as well as himself. The enemy were confused by this and faltered which opened up enough time for the Camelot knights to kill a few. The members of Morgana's army were quickly fighting with more anger.

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air. Merlin realised that he needed to do something to make the swords be able to go through the enemies shields. He muttered a few words not many people could understand and everyone's, including the men up on the second story, weapons glowed a bright gold. The bows shot their arrows which when into the enemies body with a 'pop' noise.

Within half an hour most of the enemy soldiers had died but the enemy sorcerers were surrounding Merlin and shooting various spells. The bow men tried to shot them down but the sorcerers waved them away with a wave of their hand. The grounded knights had gotten behind a couple of them and killed them.

The fight continued into the night, Percival had to go back inside to get his now bleeding shoulder fixed up. As I was getting dark it became increasingly hard to see until the most amazing thing happened. A giant blue orb like the one in the cave when Arthur went to get the antidote for Merlin but bigger in fact it was huge. It lit up the whole courtyard and surrounding houses.

They continued to fight as hard as possible but then the blue orb started to fade. Arthur tried to spot Merlin but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. As Arthur yelled the blue orb shone brighter than before and rays of blue shot to the ground killing all of the enemies. The Camelot knights, the king and Merlin stood proudly and gave a sigh of relief. Gwaine who was the closest to Merlin hugged him tightly as the others ran towards the pair and joined in the hug. The broke up the hug and walked back inside with their arms on each others shoulders.

They walked back through the corridors not speaking a word to one another. Once they arrived at the king's chambers they sat down and were greeted by Gwen who was frantically checking everyone over for injuries and asking if they were okay. Everyone replied with a tired yes while Gaius chuckled in the background taking a sip from his cup.

"Thank you Merlin." Elyan said

"Your welcome."

"Hey!" Gwaine shouted excitedly.

"What now Gwaine." Arthur sighed

"It's sir Gwaine." Gwaine said smugly

"We still haven't had Christmas!"

"Oh yeah." Everyone but Merlin said.

"Gwaine I think your a bit confused Christmas was just over a month ago." Merlin said confusedly. Percival walked into the room and clapped his hands once and said "Well then let's go."

Gwaine and Gwen pulled Merlin along with them as they all ran down to the banquet hall. Elyan pushed open the double doors to see a Christmas tree and the round table full of food and wine. Everyone was gaping like a fish except Percival who looked proudly at his friends.

"So do you like it." Percival said causally

"Yeah." Everyone breathed. Gwaine pushed past everyone and sat down and called them all over to have a seat. Merlin sat next to Gwaine and Arthur who sat next to Gwen. Gwen was seated next to Leon and Leon sat next to Elyan who sat next to Percival who sat next to Gwaine.

They ate the perfectly cooked meats which ranged from fish to deer to sparrows and the huge range of roasted vegetables and fruit. After an hour of eating and drinking they all went over to the Christmas tree which had eight presents neatly wrapped and labeled Merlin in different hand writing.

Gwen passed her present to Merlin who stared at it then took it and placed it in his lap. "I can't take this Gwen."

"Yes you can. Come on open it." Gwen persisted. Merlin carefully in wrapped the present to find a silver necklace with seven different coloured letters attached to it. A ruby in the shape of an 'A' for Arthur, an amethyst 'G' for Gwen, a citrine 'E' for Elyan, a sapphire 'P' for Percival, a jade 'L' for Leon, a oxblood coral 'G' for Gwaine and in the middle the biggest letter, a 'M' cut from all of the crystals of the other letters.

"Thank you Gwen." Merlin said as he put it over his head. What made it good is that it was a manly necklace. 'Yes now Arthur can't tease me.' Merlin thought.

Arthur grabbed his present, the biggest one there and put it in front of Merlin. Merlin opened it with care and inside was blue chain mail, golden armour, a scabbard with rubies running down the side and finally a blue sword with a dragon ingrained on the hilt.

"Wow. Thank you Arthur."

"Your welcome. Here let me help you put it on." Arthur replied as he got up from the floor and stood next to Merlin. He picked up the blue chain mail and put it on to Merlin then he buckled up the golden armour and then tied the scabbard to his hips while Merlin sheathed the sword and sat down again. Merlin pulled the necklace Gwen had given him so that it lay on top of the armour.

Gwaine reached under the Christmas tree and pulled out the smallest gift and passed it to Merlin. Merlin in wrapped the gift and a key with intricate designs of dragons and leaves. Merlin studied the key and asked "What does it unlock?"

"We'll it unlocks two things. The door to your new chambers and the cupboard in your room which holds magic books."

"I get new chambers."

"Yep and magic books."

"Whoa."

Leon grabbed his present and passed it to Merlin. It was a cylinder shaped box. Merlin ripped open the wrapper to see a scroll. He unravelled it to his name on the seal of nobility.

"You did this for me, thanks."

"Your welcome, now you can use that sword and we can teach you. Also you may become the royal adviser and court Warlock."

"Really."

"Yep."

Elyan pushed his present in front of Merlin who took it into his lap. He put his finger under the paper and slid it along so that it ripped the glue and opened the package. Inside was a crown?

"Umm Elyan last time I checked I wasn't a king or prince." Merlin said unsurely

"Well Merlin I found out from the Druids that you are their king and this..." Eylan's said as he pointed to the crown. "Is a Druid crown."

"Really." Merlin said in a your joking voice. "I'm not lying Merlin. Come one try it on." That's what Merlin did he place the crown on his raven locks and looked at everyone who was gaping at him.

"What?" Merlin said

"You look like a king." Gwen said.

"Ptttfff."

"No really you do Merlin." Percival said joining the conversation.

After a moment silence Percival pushed his present in front of Merlin which was only slightly smaller than Arthur's. Merlin opened the red paper package to find a light blue cloak with a gold trim, a black leather saddle, a saddle blanket with the Camelot emblem on it, black leather bridle and a note in his loopy writing saying

_Dear Merlin, The black stallion you took with you when you ran away is now yours to keep. From Percival _

"Thank you Percival." Merlin said gratefully. He picked up the brand new cloak, swung in around this body and tied it up at his neck. He looked up from his cloak and faced everyone.

"Thank you. I mean it. I'm really glad I could celebrate Christmas with my friends. I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

"It's fine" Everyone chorused.

"Hey Gaius where's your Christmas present for Merlin." Gwaine asked Gauis

"I don't celebrate Christmas Gwaine." Gaius answered.

"Well it's been a long day we best go to bed." Arthur said. Everyone got up and walked towards the door when it swung open to reveal ten Druids standing at the door.

"Thank you Emrys, you freed us all." One said and then they all left with a flash.

"Your welcome." Merlin whispered to where they were. They continued walking like nothing had happened. The knights and Gaius went separate ways when they reach the East corridor leaving Merlin, Arthur and Gwen walking to the rulers chamber. Arthur stopped at the door before his chambers causing Merlin to run into him.

"Hey!" Merlin said

"These are your new chambers." Arthur said pointing to the door.

"Oh." Merlin said. He pulled out the key that Gwaine had given to him out of his pocket and put it in the locks. He twisted the key and was greeted by a clean room smelling like roses. Arthur and Gwen followed him in. Merlin put his new seal of nobility and his key on the table while Gwen put the bridal on the table next to it. Arthur walked across the other side of the room and put the saddle and saddle blanket on a chair. Then walked back to Merlin and went to help Gwen get Merlin's new clothes off. Merlin tried to help but kept getting smacked on the hand by either one of them.

Once he was stripped to his shirt, pants and the necklace Gwen had given him he said goodbye to Arthur and Gwen and went straight to bed.

Merlin woke from a strong hands shaking his shoulders. He rubbed his eyes to see Leon standing over him.

"Morning Leon."

"Morning Merlin. Arthur wants to see you in the council chambers."

"Great." Merlin moaned as he sat up in his four poster bed. He went to his cupboard and got out his red neckerchief, blue shirt and black trousers.

"Ummm Merlin." Leon said

"Yeah."

"He wants you in your chain mail and armour."

"Oh with my cloak, sword and crown."

"Just the cloak and sword." Leon replied. Leon quickly helped him dress as Merlin still hadn't quite figured out how to get it on himself.

They briskly walked to the council chambers and opened the doors. The knights and councillors stood in rows with an aisle down the middle for Merlin to walk down. Merlin nervously walked down the lane and kneeled at Arthur's feet expecting to need to be there. Merlin looked up at Arthur to see if he was doing the right thing cause he had no idea what this was all about. Thankfully he received a nod from him.

"Do you swear to advise me to the best of your abilities?"

"I do."

"Will you take this ring to show your pledge?"

"I will." Merlin replied. Merlin stood and Gwen slipped the sliver ring with a wavy pattern on to his middle finger on his left hand. He turned around and the crowd cheered with a few whoops from the round table knights.

The round table knights came up to the alter and stood next to Gwen, Arthur and Merlin rising their swords with Arthur and Merlin.

This was the day magic was restored to the land, Albion was united and destiny had run its course.

**The end **

Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed Christmas magic. Please review for the final time and please read my other story (drabble series) and review that one as well, thanks. If anyone had any ideas for the goop gang series they would be greatly appreciated. Thanks


End file.
